The Silver Rifle
by Heinel Storms
Summary: When Erinn advances to the point of making rifles,Heinel a traveler, along with his two companions, Apollo and Shiki, get caught up in a war of rifles made by Heinel.Can Heinel stop this war? M for violence, sexual situations,and content in later chapters
1. Heinel and His Companions

Heinel: Hello there, and welcome to a fanfic my creator made, and thus, this is about me.

Apollo: And me too! Your side kick!

Shiki: NO! I'm his sidekick!

A&S:*starts fighting*

Heinel: Stop! Or face my almighty rifle! Muhhaahaha!

A&S: Your rifle sucks!

Heinel:*Blasts them away*

Creator: I do not own Mabinogi or any other Nexon game or Nexon. I do not own the names of the OCs but I own them.

**The Silver Rifle**

Heinel, a traveler, along with his two companions, who are almost always bickering, were walking somewhere, not that I know particularly where.

"NO! Lemon juice is more acidic!" Shouted a young man, age 18.

"NO WAY! Grape juice is!" screeched a young lady, about 17.

And Heinel, is trudging ahead of them, and his age, 20.

In the world of Erinn, it had advanced to the point to where they made rifles, but it was only in the guide, "Runehawk" .Course, it wasn't as efficient as one would think , hard to aim, one-shot, and heavy. Heinel had a rifle, but it was custom-made, a bit heavy, but it was made from the finest silver, reinforced by mythril rods in the barrel, also had a foldable stand, made of mythril, and used mythril bullets, sliced from rods, and rounded on the end.

Anyway, Heinel pulled out his rifle and asked the two, "Which one of you are my sidekicks?"

In unison, they shouted "ME!".Silence filled the air."You two are perfect for each other." Said Heinel, turning had silver hair, crimson eyes, and wears a dark blue muffler robe over his Bone Marine Armor(Or armour.).He has a scar on his hand which was from attempting to beat a golem with his hands. He wears glasses, since something sliced into his eye sometime didn't make him have to wear an eye patch, but he needed to wear something to make his vision better and wore glasses instead of a monocle, since he thought it looked better on glasses are square and are rounded on the corners.

Once again, in unison they said, "NO!".Silence filled the air once again.

Apollo, the male, has brown hair that's a bit spiked. A group of strands are together like a bundle, and are spiked up a bit, he wears red plate armor, wears a red robe over it, and uses daggers as weapons, holding them in the backwards style.

Shiki, the female, has brown hair like Apollo, but keeps it the way it is. She wears a green cap, which is made out of cloth, so there's like a pit in the middle. She wears a pink t-shirt, with green shorts, and wears combat boots, and uses a bow, with gold arrows.

"See?" and the two started running towards Heinel, who ran faster then they did, then they arrived at a town, to be specific, Tir Chronaill, and they went to the inn, and Heinel left the two outside, and walked in.

"How may I help you?" The inn keeper asked. "A one bedder please." Heinel asked.

"Are they with you?" The keeper pointed outside."Yes, but I sleep on the floor, those two are together, even when they argue." He explained.

Outside

"I feel like somebody's talking about me." Apollo, feeling uneasy.

"Don't worry about it."

Well, I just started it off like this because I want to get off a bit of background info.

If you review this, you may and can put a pairing of people for later and no yaoi. My sister loves the stuff, and I can't stomach it. All criticism allowed, but no flaming if you would.

NO! The yaoi people have come to convert me! (No offense towards yaoi.)


	2. The AntiHeinel Movement

(What happens in the events below doesn't apply to real story, and personalities.)

Heinel:My plan has succeeded...*laughs creepily*

Apollo:Dude, you sound creepy when you talk to yourself like that.

Heinel:Hey Apollo, about that excuse of a person...

Shiki:Hey Polly.

Heinel:Oh...Hi Shiki.

Apollo:I'm not a parrot!

Shiki:Whatever.

Creator: I have the second chapter here. TAKE THAT! The name of Apollo, nickname(Polly), and appearance is a reference towards Phoenix Wright, so just in case, I'm gonna make a disclaimer for that. DISCLAIMER! That should do it. The story also qualifys for , only in some chapters.

**Ch.2:The Anti-Heinel Movement**

The trio had went into the room by 5, which was after Apollo and Shiki were arguing about rifles and what bullets are best .Shiki won with mythril bullets. They walked in the room. Chaos ensues.

"Why is there one bed?" Apollo asked."Wait a !  
IT WAS YOU!" Apollo then jumped up and started trying to wrestle with him. He failed miserably.

Apollo was trying to ram into Heinel and knock him over, but Heinel stood strong. Heinel then pushed him over and pinned him to the ground, until Apollo stopped struggling.

"Polly, you fail at wrestling don't you?" Shiki said innocently.  
"I said I'm not a parrot!" Apollo yelled annoyed.

The room had a chair, and Heinel sat on it, and removed his robe. He wasn't wearing his armor today, so he was wearing a button up-shirt and black pants, perfectly pressed. He removed his glasses and shirt, revealing a six-pack, and his light scar on his eye.

"You can see without your glasses?" Apollo asked with a hint of worry.

"I only wear them in public. I hardly take them off anymore since I traveled with you guys."

Apollo then went to the door and opened it."I'm gonna go to the general store, so see you."

30 min later

Shiki was writing in her diary and Heinel was sitting in the chair, disassembling his rifle for maintenance. Shiki glanced up and noticed he was somehow disassembling his rifle silently. Her eyes then strayed off to his chest, shaven, and noticed his muscularity. She thought at first that he was more of the intelligent type. She noticed a small tattoo on his neck, which was a X.  
She was writing her thoughts on this half- consciously in her diary. She suddenly realized what she was doing and covered her face with her diary to hide her face, blushing a bit, and to read what she wrote. She thought, "_Why am I, out of all people, checking Heinel out?" _Her thoughts were quickly and rudely interrupted, by something being taken behind her. Her arrows.

Heinel had set down his rifle after maintenance and snuck behind her and took her arrows. If somebody stole them, she would be out to kill. So, he grabbed them, jumped over the bed,(Which Shiki was on.) and ran towards the chair. She caught up to him, but he ran for the door and she pinned him down on the ground. Right at that moment the door opened and Apollo came in. It made for an awkward scene with Shiki on top of Heinel, with her hands on his chest, and her shirt halfway up."Dude, are you two..." "NO!" Shiki got off of him, not without grabbing her arrows, and went to the bed and began to scribble furiously in her diary."Apollo, let me explain-" "It's probably just an excuse." Apollo cut him off.

"Fine...Polly." "I'm not a parrot!" Heinel went over to the chair and asked, "Hey Apollo, you want the chair?"

"Whatever."

And thus Shiki slept in the bed, Polly in the chair, and Heinel on the floor.

Creator: I lost my writing touch it seems. I reread this and it seemed a bit...I dunno.

Apollo: I told you we weren't real! *Goes on a rampage*

Heinel:-_-'

Creator: Well, I did Shiki/Heinel for this chapter since I was bored and needed to do some writing anyway.

Heinel: WE ARE NOT TOGETHER! *screams loud enough to hear in two dimensions*

Creator: More you scream, more you are together.

Heinel: SHIT!

Apollo:*back from rampage*No cursing!

Heinel: D:


	3. Apollo isn't grumpy?

"Ahhh, hell." Heinel mumbled as his hand hit the bed, which was near where he was got up, and looked for his bag, and couldn't find first thing he always does is drink some coffee in the kept it in his bag, and his bag is usually near and Shiki were sleeping, but Apollo was about to fall out of his wasn't wearing his shirt, and he was pushing Apollo back into his was waking up and was rubbing her eyes, still in her normal attire.

"Hey Heinel."  
"You seen my coffee?"  
"Nah."

So Heinel looked for his coffee, Shiki was getting ready in the washroom, and Apollo was snoring very loudly.

"Hey Apollo, wake up."

"Huh? Oh." Apollo got up and stretched a little bit, and went to sharpen his daggers.

"Wonder why he's in a good mood today..." and Heinel turned around, and found his bag under the bed.

He got his coffee and put it in his water, and heated it with fire magic, and now, Shiki was done washing up and was writing some thoughts down in her diary.

About 15 minutes, later, Apollo came back and was talking with Shiki, and Heinel was checking his rifle to prevent jamming.

1 Hour later

"Heinel, why can't we have a break?" Apollo asked, barely able to walk anymore.

"Because if we do, oh never mind." Heinel mumbled and walked foward.

Shiki was mapping the area, for personal usage, and just in case they got lost.

They were walking in a hidden south continent, the homeplace of Heinel, in search of a family heirloom called "The Undead Scythe".In reality, this was Heinel's weapon when he was once a demi-god.

The continent was mostly covered in snow, and is scarred with remains of a large battle to the would need to raise to a demi-god once again, to attain his title, and protect get the idea.

"Shiki, are you done with the map?" Heinel asked.

"Yeah." somewhat dully replied Shiki.

"Good, cause we're gonna teleport somewhere."

Creator:Try not to mind minor errors, because when I post em, they show up with errors when I proofread them 4 short, cause I'm gonna do a random(try to be random at least.), completely comedy chapter may not be good, but please give next chapter may or may not be applied to main story, depending if you think of it like that.

Heinel:-_-


End file.
